Rebirth
by feifu
Summary: Mainly a story about our favorite Jaganshi...
1. Default Chapter

1.1 Part 1: THE DISCOVERY  
  
1.2 PROLOGUE  
  
He woke up with a headache.  
  
And the light was making it worse. Squinting his eyes, he moved his right arm in front of his face to block the blinding light. And felt nothing.  
  
He looked down, startled. He was surprised to see his right arm bound by a thick, white hospital cast.  
  
He waited for his eyes to adjust to the glare of the morning sun shining through the glass window in his left. And when they did, he saw a rather large, old Victorian room complete with a washstand, a walk-in cabinet, and a large four-posted bed, which he was currently using.  
  
Where am I? He wondered, asking the wallpapered walls. What is this place?  
  
He stood up, trying to ignore the shot of pain that went through his right arm when he forgot to support it with the other. Must've broken it, I guess.  
  
Gritting his teeth against the pain, he wavered to the oaken door and was actually surprised to find it unlocked.  
  
He clumsily turned the knob and went outside.  
  
The glare didn't go away. If not, the hallway was lit brighter than the room. Nobody was in sight. He trudged on, walking slowly, trying to find the rhythm of walking for feet unused because of days of laying in bed recuperating.  
  
The hallway had lots of other doors, he tried all of them but most were locked. It led to an impressive indoor greenhouse filled with flowery shrubs and small trees of different colored roses. A fresh water fountain of a nymph carrying an earthenware jar completed the effect. He stood staring at it, unsure of what to do.  
  
"Oh! You're awake!"  
  
Turning his head fast towards the speaker was a mistake he readily regretted. His world began to spin.  
  
"Careful... You're not completely healed yet, you know."  
  
Someone was touching him, supporting him from falling to the floor. He looked up, and met a smiling set of golden eyes.  
  
"Kitsune..." he mumbled, remembering something his mind couldn't quite grasp.  
  
"Huh? Did you say something?" A female voice asked, the sound coming from near the golden eyes that held him captive for the moment while he was trying to remember where he had seen golden eyes before.  
  
"You really aren't well yet, are you? You should get back to your room and get some more rest..." The voice said, a touch of worry creeping into it He felt an arm snaking to his waist while another held his injured arm as cautiously as though it was a newborn infant. "You shouldn't be traipsing about in your condition... why, you've been out cold for almost a week now. How ever did you manage to get here by yourself, anyway? Oh... I guess Akari forgot that she's supposed to be the one looking after you, huh? She always forgets. Too busy, she says… Well, come on, I'll help you to your room, H…"  
  
The voice mumbled on about something else, but he wasn't listening anymore, the pain in his head was too much. He couldn't even open his eyes without his head hurting more.  
  
After a few minutes, which seemed like hours of walking to him, they reached what he guessed was the same room he left after he woke up.  
  
Somebody helped him into the bed, but he wasn't sure if it was the golden- eyed one. He couldn't see because of the glare. He squinted and saw a hazy outline of what seemed to be a female shape hovering over him. He rasped something out, but couldn't remember what he just said, when the room became abruptly dimmer. Somebody turned the curtains down so he could see a bit better now. And that was when he really saw her.  
  
She was wearing a yellow printed, sleeveless sun dress, her skin was as creamy as fresh milk, unbound hair that was black near the roots but were turning silver midway to the end, but what was really so striking about her was her face, it was of the same structure, though softer to look at, but still the same as youko Kurama's face...  
  
With that realization, he passed out.  
  
* * * * *  
  
to be continued...  
  
Disclaimers:  
  
As usual, we fanfic authors need to do this in order to not get lawsuits, ne? So here goes…  
  
Yuyu Hakusho, this great, great anime, its plot and characters belong to Y.Togashi and not to me.  
  
However, in the course of writing this story, I have created my own characters. Please inform me if and when you, the reader, would like to use the characters I created.  
  
Alright. That's that. On to Chapter 1!!! 


	2. Chapter 1

1.1.1.1 1  
  
Minamino Shuuichi sighed and looked out the window.  
  
The usually comfortable din of noise brought on by students hurrying from one class to another, laughter of the groups of young men and women hanging out on the stone and wooden benches littered around the campus, checking out each others cell phone models or talking about their latest crush or date, filled his head.  
  
Three more minutes till noon... He looked at the sun peaking at him from the window and smiled. Still haven't lost my touch.  
  
Up ahead, a hassled looking student who was assigned to do a report today at class was hustled out from the front of the room by an equally harassed looking professor.  
  
"Alright minna, before you go, we won't have any class next meeting." Hoorays and smiles permeated the room, but the teacher interrupted the celebration by saying, "But you'll have to go to this special seminar next Monday that I told you about earlier. And make a reaction paper about it, to be submitted next week on Wednesday."  
  
Groans filled the room.  
  
"And don't think about faking the paper, alright? Remember, I'll be there so I'll know who of you didn't come. You wont have to make the paper if you don't go." The professor grinned gleefully, "But you'll miss 50 points for your next long examination."  
  
More groans.  
  
"Ok, that's all. Class dismissed. Sayonara minna-san."  
  
The bell rang.  
  
Shuuichi stood up with the rest of the class and bid the professor a wry goodbye.  
  
Stepping out to the corridor, he wondered whether he was going to eat out or just go home and cook his own lunch. Better if I just go home...  
  
"Minamino-kun... chotto matte kudasai!" Two syrupy-sweet-dripping voices called.  
  
Oh, no...  
  
Behind him the two girls who he recognized were members of the sorority who had been hounding him since the start of the semester, ran up and flanked him on both sides effectively stopping him from getting any further away from them.  
  
"Minamino-kun, why do you keep avoiding us?" The petite blond whose name he couldn't remember pouted up at him.  
  
"We've been looking everywhere for you and...."the second girl, a brunette, added while batting her eyelashes.  
  
He good-humouredly smiled at them while trying to avoid starting another inevitable mess. Just last week, he, at last, was able to clear up a misunderstanding with Reina, these girls' sorority president.  
  
Apparently, as was always the case, since he was new to the university, almost everybody assumed that Shuuichi was a girl. He was used to that kind of reaction - guys going to him trying to ask him out on a date and going away disappointed, and at times angry, when they learn that what they thought was a she was really a he.  
  
The trouble was, one guy who came up to him while he was eating alone at the cafeteria was the sorority president's boyfriend. Instead of confronting her errant beau, Reina, who was a senior, opted to take out her frustrations on Shuuichi by ordering her subordinates to harass the other 'girl'. Thereby, for a straight week, he kept on getting anonymous hate notes in his locker. He really didn't care much about what was happening. In fact, to Reina's continued irritation, it was nothing to him, considering all the problems he went through before while being a rei kai tantei and working with Yusuke and the others. For him, the sorority's antics were just a small irritant. Seeing that Shuuichi didn't care about what they were doing, the sorority's president, decided to confront Shuuichi while he was walking back to his apartment flat. When they learned about Shuuichi's true gender, the sorority's attitude toward him did a complete turnabout. Instead of hounding him with death threats, he kept bumping into them everywhere he'd go trying to make him ask them out on a date. He simply wasn't interested. But to his chagrin, they simply wouldn't give up. So instead of starting another petty fight with them, he decided to be polite but entirely unapproachable.  
  
"Sorry girls, but I have to go..." he started apologizing when something caught his eye. A slim, blue haired girl wearing a pink kimono was sitting on a floating paddle outside the third floor hallway window. A worried frown marred her face, she was beckoning him to come and talk to her from outside the building.  
  
Botan? What's she doing here?  
  
"But Shuuichi-kun..."  
  
Ignoring the two girls, Shuuichi hurried down the hallway, found an empty classroom, opened the window, checked the immediate vicinity, stepped on the ledge, and propelled himself up towards the building's roof where Botan was waiting.  
  
He landed gracefully on the iron railing fencing the rooftop and looked for his query.  
  
"Kurama-kun..."  
  
Shuuichi whirled around and found Botan on her feet, paddle gone, frown still in her beautiful face.  
  
"What's the matter Botan? Does Koenma have another mission for me to go to? Why are you..." he trailed of stupefied as tears began flowing down her cheeks.  
  
"K-Kurr-raa-ma-k-k-kun..."  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked beginning to worry for he couldn't get her to speak. "Did something happen to Koenma, did he get kidnapped again or something?"  
  
"Iie..." Botan sniffed after a while.  
  
"What happened, Botan? Tell me." He commanded her.  
  
"Kurama-kun... Hiei-chan's..." She trailed off.  
  
A cold hand began squeezing his heart. Oh no, no, NO. It couldn't be...  
  
"What happened to Hiei?" He asked getting scared. "Botan! What?"  
  
Botan winced at the sound of his voice, "Kurama-kun... we found Hiei-chan's body two days ago. He... Hiei's dead..."  
  
The last sentence fell to Shuuichi/Kurama's ears unheard. He felt the cold hand clenching at his insides making him numb. This isn't true. Not Hiei. No. Never Hiei. It isn't true. Not true. Not true. Not true. Not true....  
  
A few minutes of silence passed. Botan looked up at Kurama's face and found it devoid of all emotion.  
  
"Kurama-kun?" She tentatively asked.  
  
"What happened to him?" Kurama's voice, like his face, was wintry cold.  
  
"We... we don't know. We found his body, but his spirit hasn't gone through Reikai yet. It should have since he died almost a week before they found the body. All of Koenma's special force is on it now. Yusuke and Kuwabara are investigating here in the Ningenkai, trying to find a clue on what happened to Hiei. They've even called on Emperor Enki's and Yomi's help from Makai. Mukuro's devastated, she was the first one to know he'd gone missing, and Yukina's staying at Genkai's temple with Keiko and Shizuru watching over her like mother hawks since she tried killing herself when she felt her brother die..." Botan cut herself short, aghast at Kurama's expression.  
  
"Why am I the last one to know about this?" He asked her in an even colder tone, his eyes bright with an angry light.  
  
"K-Ko-enma-sama said... ah... we told Yusuke and Kuwabara to come tell you as soon as they learned, but they couldn't find you anywhere... so Koenma sent me to find you..."  
  
"Why didn't I feel him die?"  
  
"Kurama-kun... nobody except Yukina did. Everybody in the Reikai was surprised by it. Even Enma Dao did not foresee it. Mukuro only knew he was missing but she never felt him..."  
  
"So nobody knows how he died?"  
  
"Hai, there wasn't a scar or any apparent injuries that could've led to his death... there wasn't even any internal damage... and what's worse, we cannot find his spirit in Reikai..."  
  
"So what do you want me to do?" Kurama asked still devoid of emotion.  
  
"I'm to take you to Genkai. Yusuke and Kuwabara are waiting for you there. You're to be given instructions by Genkai about what to do about this situation." Botan tried steeling her voice but the last words went out in a croak. "Kurama-kun... I'm sorry, I had to be the bearer of such sad news, I..." She sighed feeling totally dejected. "I'm really sorry..."  
  
Kurama looked at her, and for the first time since telling him about his best friend's fate his face softened up, and he opened his arms to her. Botan ran to him, both seeking comfort and trying to give comfort. She knew what he must be feeling. Everyone knew Hiei was Kurama's closest friend. As rei kai tantei, they were partners, always complementing each other's technique and skills, always fighting along side each other against all kinds of evil. Now Hiei was dead. Gone.  
  
This feels worse than when Genkai-sensei died at the Dark Tournament.  
  
Kurama held the crying Botan. He was angry, not at her, but at himself. I wasn't there to help him when he needed me most. Hiei's dead. Dead. No. No. NO!  
  
Rage filling him up, he raised his head and howled.  
  
* * * * *  
  
to be continued...  
  
Disclaimers:  
  
As usual, we fanfic authors need to do this in order to not get lawsuits, ne? So here goes…  
  
Yuyu Hakusho, this great, great anime, its plot and characters belong to Y.Togashi and not to me.  
  
However, in the course of writing this story, I have created my own characters. Please inform me if and when you, the reader, would like to use the characters I created.  
  
Alright. That's that. On to Chapter 2!!! 


	3. Chapter 2

1 2  
  
The doctor had been picking and prodding at him for almost thirty minutes now. It was fine enough a while ago, since his encumbering arm cast was gone but…  
  
He closed his eyes and tried to keep his mouth from forming a snarl of contempt. This jerk's lucky I don't have my katana with me… if I did, he'd be lying in a hundred bloody pieces on the floor…  
  
"Did you say something Yoruno-san?"  
  
No answer.  
  
"Yoruno-san?"  
  
"Huh?" He opened his eyes when he felt hands on his shoulders shaking him ever so slightly out of his bloody fantasy.  
  
"Were you saying something to me Yoruno-san?"  
  
"Uh… No…"  
  
"But you were mumbling something Yor…"  
  
"Quit calling me that!" he cut in.  
  
"But it's your name, Yoruno-san. Why must I not call you by your given name?" the doctor asked, confused with his patient's outburst.  
  
"You don't need to repeat it with every sentence you say…" he insisted stubbornly. "I hate being called like that…"  
  
"Then, what must I call you?"  
  
"My name isn…"  
  
"Not that again… how many times must we tell you? You're name is Yoruno Heishi…"  
  
"No, it's not!"  
  
"Then, pray tell me… what is it?"  
  
A vision came. Memory. Snowy mountains. Sensation of climbing. Then, surprise. Sparks of steel meeting steel. Then hot flames. Black flames in the form of a… was that a dragon? Then it was gone.  
  
A grim look crept into the young man's face, and he frowned. "I don't know…"  
  
Uncomfortable silence fell. It lasted for a few minutes, with him frowning at the floor.  
  
An almost inaudible grunt broke the silence. "I guess I'll be going now, Yoruno-san…"  
  
He looked up to see the doctor, hand already on the handle of the door leading out of his room. "Wait! You got to tell me… what's wrong with me?"  
  
The doctor made an exasperated sound then sighed, "You want to know the truth?"  
  
A nod.  
  
"Physically, there's nothing wrong with you. In fact, considering that you've been an unconscious, bloody pulp when the authorities found you near your plane crash's site, you're in tip-top shape. It's disconcerting how fast you recovered, boy." The doctor harrumphed. Merely a week after waking up, you've recovered completely. Not only that, it's a miracle you survived. From the reports, there was almost nothing left of the plane. Your body had apparently been hurled out after the first explosion occurred. And the only thing that seems wrong with you is the fact that you can't remember who you are, and you keep insisting that you are another person.  
  
The doctor studied him, staring into his face intently as though trying to find answers there. It's got to be amnesia, yes, that must be it. Then he's out of my hands.  
  
"I'll be recommending you to a colleague. She deals with people with your case…"  
  
"My case?"  
  
"You have amnesia, Yoruno-san." The doctor frowned at him, head tilted to one side.  
  
"Amnesia? What's that?"  
  
"Yoruno-san, have you never heard of amnesia?" the doctor asked, frowning a bit more.  
  
"Would I ask you if I knew about it?" he snarled in answer, staring at the doctor through hooded eyes barely concealing his contempt. Stupid ningen…  
  
The doctor stared at him aghast, then coughed. "Well, amnesia is loss or impairment of memory. It may be caused by organic disorders, such as brain injury or cerebral arteriosclerosis…"  
  
"In layman's words."  
  
The doctor trailed off at the sight of his patient's full-fledged scowl. He looks as though he's just about ready to kill me. Doesn't help that his eyes are of a reddish tint too…  
  
The doctor continued, "It simply means, Yor…"  
  
A growl stopped him short.  
  
Gulping, the doctor finished, "It means that you are suffering from maybe a loss of recall, though I doubt if that's just exactly your case. I think yours is just a partial memory loss."  
  
"So, this amnesia thing is just loss of memory? Good. It isn't life threatening then. But I already know that I cannot remember some things about my past, I don't need a healer to tell me that." He said in an exasperated tone. What I want to know is…"  
  
The doctor cut him off and gave him an I-told-you-so look and with a rather condescending voice said, "A healer? Oh, you mean a doctor, don't you?" He paused, tilted his head, and smiled patronizingly at his patient. "See what I mean, Yor…" He stammered when he saw his patient's glare and continued, "Um… what I meant was, you keep referring to things you are supposedly familiar with and calling them by other names. Healer instead of doctor. You seem to have forgotten the terms we currently use for objects and insist on labeling them with terms used in whatever age or some sort."  
  
"Your case of amnesia isn't normal in this way. You remember what things are for but you cannot seem to grasp what people call them. The more puzzling thing is, you cannot remember anything about your life as Yoruno Heishi. No, don't start with that 'my name isn't Heishi' stuff. Let me finish. Please. Your memory loss is so selective. It's alarming because you do not feel at all troubled at not being able to remember your own life."  
  
Feeling he has had his point delivered, the doctor added, "As I said, I will refer you to my colleague. Her name's Kazuma Shizuru."  
  
"Kazuma?" He asked, a spark of recognition coming with the name.  
  
"She's from Tokyo, Yoruno-san, quite young actually but she's already renowned in the field of psychiatry here in Japan."  
  
"Psychia-what?"  
  
"She's the best person who I can think of that can help you, Yoruno-san." The doctor continued ignoring the question. "I'll set you up for a session with her this coming Saturday, if that's alright with you?"  
  
"What's the rush? I'm not going to die just because of a loss in some of my memories, right?" he asked, confused.  
  
"Your parents were asking whether you are already fit enough to return to your studies. They're both beginning to worry about you being left behind with your workload at school now that you seem to be physically all right Yoruno-san. It's just the start of your first semester in college so you wouldn't be too much behind even after the whole two weeks that you've missed. I told them it'd be better for you to just go on with your usual life. It would have been better if you were still in high school since you'll be on more familiar grounds but since you're not, it's better if you just go with the same group of people you usually hang out with rather than being cooped up in a sick bed at home to sulk. Your memory might come back faster by this."  
  
"Are you telling me that I have to go to some stupid ningen school? What for?"  
  
"I think you better talk with your parents about this, Yoruno-san. Still, I want you to meet with Kazuma-san. If she sees you fit to go to college already, then you can talk to your parents about it. Until she says you're fit to go, I advice you not to go out by yourself at all. You may be strong enough already physically, but you might get lost if you're by yourself."  
  
"I'm not a child anymore, heal-er… doctor." He said with a scowl.  
  
"With your mental condition right now, you might as well be, Yoruno-san."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Well, if you don't have any more questions, I'm going now, Yoruno-san."  
  
No answer. His patient was studiously ignoring him and was staring towards the window.  
  
"Don't forget about Saturday, Yoruno-san." He admonished and slipped out of the room.  
  
* * *  
  
A few minutes passed, then Heishi silently stood and stared at himself in the full-length mirror standing near his closet.  
  
He saw a young man over five feet ten inches tall with a rather dark coloring. His hair was the darkest black with reddish highlights, ruby colored eyes, tanned skin over a deceptively lean looking body. This was about the nth time he saw himself in the mirror and he still could not accept that the person he sees in the reflection is himself. That's not me. That couldn't be me. Eyes and hair are somehow right but the height… Somehow, he couldn't erase the image of a young black haired child when he thinks about himself.  
  
He scowled and moved over to open the window and sit at the sill.  
  
He stared at the scene outside.  
  
A wide expanse of land met his sight. Far off, he could see a single mountain, its peak snow covered. He remembered climbing its slopes once with somebody. Somebody with long red hair, a face he couldn't remember, blurred like most of his memories.  
  
He closed his eyes and held his forehead. The name was at the tip of his tongue. A smiling face. A friendly face smiling down at him, a hand outstretched to help him up. Kur-…  
  
"Oi! Onii-sama! Ohayo!" A pleasant voice called.  
  
He snapped his eyes open. Kuso! I was so close… But whatever it was I remembered, it's gone now. He sighed and gave up trying to recall the redheaded person's name. And instead glared down at the young girl waving up at him from just beneath his bedroom window.  
  
Near his window's left side was a tall tree, with branches as thick as a man's body. It can hold me, I think. Without hesitation, he stood up, put his hand on the sill and propelled himself towards one of the thick branches. A shriek almost made him miss the branch he was aiming at, but instinct took over and he landed on the branch safely though a tad bit scraped.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?!" Came an angry bellow from below.  
  
He looked down at the young girl whose hands were placed at her waist looking up at him with a mix of incredulity and worry in her face. Though she was smaller than he is, she still had the same coloring as he did, except her hair had more red than black. He tried to remember her name. Akari. Yes, that's right. She's my sister, I think…  
  
He climbed down the tree, slowly this time, so as to not make her shout at him again because her voice hurt his ears.  
  
"What did you do that for, Hei-chan? Have you gone insane? Or maybe you're just trying to get yourself killed… again?"  
  
"Huh?" Heishi looked up and his eyes ogled. The window and the tree branch were about six meters apart and his room is in the house's third floor. If he fell, a broken arm would be the least of his worries. But though that was the case, he couldn't help feeling that if he tried he could jump higher and farther than just six meters. Just six meters?! No wonder Akari shrieked…  
  
"Hn." He shrugged and turned to walk away from the still fuming girl.  
  
"Mou…" Akari mumbled in an exasperated tone. She scowled at Heishi's back and started to follow his retreating form. Ever since the accident, her normally reserved but friendly elder brother became more and more of an introvert, becoming increasingly cold and distant.  
  
"Onii-sama, matte!" She called, but was ignored.  
  
She walked faster in order to catch up with her brother's long confident strides. "Oi! Matte!" She huffed beside him. "Where are you going, Hei- chan?"  
  
No answer.  
  
"HEI-CHAN!!!!!" She screeched.  
  
"Will you shut up!" Heishi glared at her.  
  
"Ah! At last. A response." She smiled at him, grin fixed in her face.  
  
Heishi arched an eyebrow at her. An eyebrow that rose higher when she giggled at the expression in his face.  
  
"So, where are you going? Can I go with you? Please, please, please?" She beamed up at him.  
  
"Nowhere you'd want to be."  
  
"Oh c'mon, Hei-chan, tell me where you're going. I promise not to tell 'Tousan and 'Kaasan about you jumping out of the window…" Akari chided."  
  
"Are you trying to blackmail me, kid?" Heishi asked, glare still in place.  
  
"You jumped out of the window?!" said an incredulous voice.  
  
Both Akari and Heishi turned to see a young woman of about eighteen walking towards them. She had striking hair, black near the roots turning to silver midway to the end. And golden eyes.  
  
I know her… She's the one who helped me from a week ago when I woke up. Though there's something more familiar about her…  
  
"What's with this talk about you jumping out a window, Hei-chan?"  
  
She looks like somebody I know but… I can't recall her name… I wonder if she's my sister… How come I can't get rid of the idea that she should have pure silver hair instead of…  
  
"You should have seen him hurtling out the window, Onee-chan. I thought he was going to fall…"  
  
1.1.1 Onee-chan? He frowned, thinking. Then she must also be my sister, like Akari is…  
  
"Are you my sister?"  
  
"Sister?!" Akari and the silver haired girl looked at him askance.  
  
"Iie, Onii-sama. Mihari is not our sister, you of all people should know that."  
  
1.1.2 Mihari…  
  
"Why?" He turned to look at Akari so he missed the slightly hurt look that crossed Mihari's face.  
  
"Iie, Hei-chan." Mihari sadly shook her head while Akari looked at him disbelievingly. "I am not your sister. I'm your fiancée."  
  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
to be continued...  
  
Disclaimers:  
  
As usual, we fanfic authors need to do this in order to not get lawsuits, ne? So here goes…  
  
Yuyu Hakusho, this great, great anime, its plot and characters belong to Y.Togashi and not to me.  
  
However, in the course of writing this story, I have created my own characters. Please inform me if and when you, the reader, would like to use the characters I created.  
  
Alright. That's that. On to Chapter 3!!! 


	4. Chapter 3

1.1.1.1 3  
  
A white tailed falcon circled the sky overhead watching the three small figures visibly arguing below. It observed as two young women watched the young man walk off towards the copse of evergreen woods in the house's back yard. It surveyed the area for a time longer, and then wheeled itself towards the great mountain that was its home.  
  
Its flight took it over gardens filled with colorful flowers, a crystal clear though boat-laden lake[i], sparse grassland that eventually turned into a forest that covered the base of a mountain.  
  
Legends say that, centuries ago, the mountain was the home of a god. The great warriors of several Japanese ethnic tribes used to travel the lands to worship in a great temple in there and have themselves trained by the priests who are said to be at one with the god. The god's name is now only a forgotten memory.  
  
Archeological accounts say that the story is just pure myth, that there was never any temple in the first place. But in the eleventh century, the Buddhist monks who had founded Enryakuji, the Tendai Buddhist center on the mountain, were reported to have written down in several of their scrolls the myth of this god. No one knows the reason why these monks showed any interest, however minimal, to the then already dead religion. Some even doubted whether the accounts truly existed. At the start of the fifteenth century, only one family[ii] was left that believed about the mythological temple and its god. That family's lines are believed to have now been long dead, the last member had died during the end of the Tokugawa period.  
  
The falcon's sharp eyes saw its destination, a large opening in mountain's southern side. An opening unseen by men for centuries now since the Buddhist monks had it sealed had been reopened by the strong blasts of bombs and firearms used during the last world war. The falcon wheeled into the opening, through a large hollow filled with spiked rocks, went down, down into the mountain.  
  
Deeper into the opening were several other small openings that, if followed, led to several other caverns and more openings. These caverns ran deep into and down the mountain. Its heart was the largest room beneath the mountain's base, right smack the very center.  
  
The falcon flew through a twisted stone doorframe that led to this circular room. The room was like a round hall with a ceiling so high it was lost in shadows. Strange dim light filled it though there was no fire or sunlight streaming in. The soft light seem to be coming from glowing golden spheres that sat atop coiled stands of some white metal that stood at the hall's edges. Added light also seems to originate from the very stones that the room was made… no, carved from. In the floor was a white-gold spiral design. The spiral had several lines that started at the edges of the room's walls; golden lines originating from a pulsing tablet of some sort that seemed to be part of the wall where written was some sort of primordial script. The lines all met at the center where a large circular podium stood. The podium held a long rectangular ornate stone sarcophagus. The sarcophagus' lid was cracked. It was open. And empty.  
  
Flying towards this room's center, the falcon perched itself on the waiting outstretched right arm of a seemingly young man sitting on the sarcophagus' edge.  
  
A lustrously soft fine white robe flowing in gentle ripples of cloth covered the young man's body. Cloak on his back trailing on the floor behind him with hood down revealed a white - almost marble white - face, midnight blue eyes that could easily be mistaken as black, hair – same as that of the sun's color at noon – which hung down in slight waves on his shoulders to his back. In his forehead was a gleaming thumb-sized oval blood red gem hanging from a golden chain that held some of his hair back from his face. A beautiful face. The face of a god. But he wasn't a god.  
  
The young man stroked the falcon's head, crooning to it. He stared the falcon in the eye for several minutes and then suddenly sighed sadly. He dropped his gaze to the spiral-designed floor and was silent for a time. Then seemingly snapping out of deep reverie, he gave a slight smile and softly said, "Perhaps it is time. I have waited too long already…"  
  
The falcon cocked its head at its master, flew and hovered over the young man's head, and waited.  
  
The young man stood up, the falcon following, headed out the room's doorway went up a narrow set of stairs carven from the mountain's rock and went towards a set of caverns interlacing the floor above the chamber below. He lifted a hand and one part of the cavern wall vanished revealing a hidden room. In there waited other sarcophagi though these ones where smaller and less ornate than the one he left.  
  
Four in number, the sealed coffins lay side by side on one part of the room; all facing opposite an altar-like circular dais.  
  
The young man went towards the dais sat in it Buddha-style and closed his eyes. Before long a bright light surrounded him as he chanted out some arcane words. A wind came into the room from out of nowhere, whistling first then howling its rage as it lifted the four sarcophagus' lids off well above the young man's head. Inside were four sleeping figures.  
  
"Awake and rise… the time of our return to glory has come!" The young man said in a deep booming voice.  
  
The wind turned into a spiral whirl above the four sarcophagi; it turned the lids into glimmering dust that settled over the four prone bodies that lay inside.  
  
As the wind slowly settled and vanished the young man opened his eyes and watched as one by one, the four figures' eyes opened. They rose and each looked over themselves, examining their bodies, lifting arms and hands to their faces and looking down at their feet. Then they looked at one another. As one they turned towards the dais and fell on their knees to bow.  
  
The young man smiled fondly at them. "Welcome back to the living world, my friends. I have yet another need for your services."  
  
Again as one, the four immediately answered, "Honor to serve, Oo-sama."  
  
The young man kept his smile.  
  
* * *  
  
Mihari was standing in her room silently thinking while Akari, who was sitting on her bed, was fuming.  
  
"How could be like that?!?" Akari stood up, and paced back and forth in front of Mihari's room's fireplace. "He's so different, so cold… but he's never been that closed to anyone before. Especially not to us…"  
  
Mihari turned to look at her.  
  
"I can't read him." She continued on, feeling thoroughly exasperated. "I don't understand why he acts that way. It's like he's an entirely different person."  
  
"Maybe he is…" Mihari mumbled silently from where she stood. She then faced the window overlooking the copse of trees Heishi went into when he walked off.  
  
Akari whirled and confronted the older girl. Ever since her parents decided to adopt the Mihari, she had started treating the older girl as the sister she never had and had become close to her.  
  
She was extremely thrilled when she learned that her elder brother, Heishi, and Mihari were betrothed to one another. She watched as the two's relationship blossomed to love and had been the their bridge to finding each other.  
  
At the start, her brother, being the silent person that he was, seldom even talked to Mihari. Akari and Mihari both thought that he did not like the older girl at all. One heated argument with her brother cleared up everything. It turned out that contrary to what they thought, Heishi did like Mihari. He liked her a lot. And since she was now part of their family, he was trying not to like her any further than the way he likes Akari, as a sister. But as the months went on, he found himself being more and more attracted to her. Akari was stupefied at her brother's plight. But then, it hit her that Mihari also liked Heishi a lot, but was too shy to admit it since Heishi did not show even a small amount of warmth when he was in a room with her. Armed with this new knowledge, she confronted Mihari and made her spill out how she felt, and then explained to the older girl what she learned from Heishi. Akari found her collaborator. Together, they planned on making Heishi talk to Mihari. What they did was that they made it seem as though Akari 'accidentally' locked the attic door with Mihari and Heishi inside. Akari didn't know the details, but was satisfied with the results. By the time she let the two out, they were smiling to each other like two sickeningly sweet lovebirds.  
  
But now, Mihari was saying her brother isn't the Heishi they knew. "What!?!?"  
  
"I said, maybe he isn't Heishi at all…"  
  
"That's silly! How could he be not Heishi? He's my brother, your fiancé, my parents' only son…"  
  
"Yes, but he feels different, somehow…" Mihari said trudging to the bed Akari abandoned and sitting there dejectedly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Don't you feel it too? Being in a room with him feels strange."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I mean, it's like I'm talking to a complete stranger sometimes. He looks the same but also doesn't… you know what I mean."  
  
"I guess he does act too differently than how he did before but that doesn't mean…"  
  
"No. It isn't just the way he acts. Remember what I told you before?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Remember when I told you that I can sense him. I know when he steps into a room without me seeing him first…"  
  
"Yeah…" Akari nodded slowly. She remembered several instances when she was somewhere with Mihari and the older girl just suddenly turns her head towards the direction of a door or corridor moments before Heishi walks through it. "You seem to have developed an affinity to him."  
  
"It isn't just that, Akari-chan. I did not tell you everything. It seems that I also know how he is, how he's feeling. If he gets hurt, I usually feel it too. It's the same with him. One night I slipped from the stairs and twisted my ankle, I was so hurt that all I could do was cry silently. I couldn't find my voice to shout for help. But when I looked up, he was already there beside me and was ready to help and carry me upstairs. He looked so worried then. He didn't even ask what happened. He just knew…" Mihari trailed off, remembering.  
  
Akari stared at her with a considering look on her face. She really does love him. No. She shivered. It's more than just love. It's as though they're soul bonded or something…  
  
"It's different now." Mihari continued. "I don't feel that bond with him anymore. It's been gone since the plane crash. I thought it would eventually come back when he wakes up, but when he did…"  
  
Silence permeated the room for a moment as Akari waited for the other girl to finish.  
  
"Onee-chan, what are you saying?" Akari asked slowly.  
  
"It felt as though I was looking at another person. As though it's not Heishi I was talking to. And everything he does, the way he behaves, how he reacts to things… just strengthens that odd feeling…"  
  
"What feeling?"  
  
"That Heishi's gone. That he's dead." Mihari looked up at her sadly. "I know it sounds silly, but think about it, Akari-chan. Ever since he woke up from the coma, what did he say or do that was like the Heishi we knew before the accident?"  
  
"You're just freaking out. That couldn't be. He is Heishi." Akari explained, shaking her head in disbelief.  
  
"Think." Mihari insisted. "Think back to this afternoon. See how he reacted to me? It was as though he didn't know who I was."  
  
"That's just the amnesia." She chuckled nervously. "He can't remember much about himself, that's what Dr. Himoto told us, remember?"  
  
"It could be. I hope that's just it." Mihari reached out and hugged a heart-shaped pillow to herself. "But, well… it just worries me that's all. Are we back to how we were before? It seems worse now, Akari-chan."  
  
Akari sat down beside the other girl and asked, "Worse?"  
  
"At least then we had something to make us come together. We both had you then." She smiled at the younger girl. "But now, he doesn't even remember you… let alone, remember himself."  
  
She really is worried about this…  
  
"I'm so very afraid, Akari-chan…" Mihari said in a small voice.  
  
Akari leaned back and looked intently at Mihari's profile. She resolved to talk to her brother about this. We've always been open to each other's thoughts… that couldn't have changed too. Not that too. But she couldn't help but be aware of the fear the other girl was feeling… and feel it herself.  
  
* * * * *  
  
To be continued...  
  
Disclaimers:  
  
As usual, we fanfic authors need to do this in order to not get lawsuits, ne? So here goes…  
  
Yuyu Hakusho, this great, great anime, its plot and characters belong to Y.Togashi and not to me.  
  
However, in the course of writing this story, I have created my own characters. Please inform me if and when you, the reader, would like to use the characters I created.  
  
Alright. That's that. On to the next chapter!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
----------------------- [i] Biwa, largest lake of Japan, west central Honsh⃟ Island, near Kyto. It has an area of 672 sq km (259 sq mi). A canal connects the lake with the larger Kamogawa Canal and supplies waterpower to Kyto. Lake Biwa figures prominently in Japanese history and legends, and its beauty has frequently been a theme of Japanese poetry.  
  
[ii] Ashikaga (family), Japanese family that occupied the office of shogun (great general) from 1338 to 1573. Though nominally answering to the emperor, the shogun actually ruled Japan. This era is known as the Muromachi period, after the Muromachi district of Kyto which housed the Ashikaga re楳敤据⹥䤍⁮㌱㔳琠敨映物瑳䄠桳歩条⁡桳杯湵‬慔慫橵Ⱪ爠扥汥敬⁤条楡獮⁴浅数潲⁲潇䐭楡 潧愠摮映牯散⁤楨⁭潴映敬⁥潴琠敨挠瑩⁹景夠獯楨潮⠠湩瀠敲敳瑮搭祡丠牡⁡牐晥捥畴敲Ⱙ眠 敨敲䜠ⵯ慄杩⁯獥慴汢獩敨⁤⁡楲慶⁬潳瑵敨湲椠灭牥慩⁬潣牵⹴吠歡畡楪琠敨⁮湩瑳污敬⁤⁡異灰瑥 攠灭牥牯椠⁮祋sidence.  
  
In 1335 the first Ashikaga shogun, Takauji, rebelled against Emperor Go- Daigo and forced him to flee to the city of Yoshino (in present-day Nara Prefecture), where Go-Daigo established a rival southern imperial court. Takauji then installed a puppet emperor in Kyto, sparking a civil war between the supporters of the two courts. The war lasted until 1392, when Emperor Go-Komatsu reunified the courts. 


	5. Chapter 4

1.1.1.1.1.1.1 4  
  
Riding on a bullet train that Saturday, on the way to Kyoto, Shizuru sighed tiredly and settled more comfortably in her seat.  
  
Once again, she felt a twinge of regret at having to have to see her newest patient. She did not want to go to Kyoto just to see this young man Himoto- sensei insisted she check on. She was already occupied with helping Keiko watch over Yukina at Genkai's temple and was even contemplating on taking a long-deserved leave from the Institute so that she can watch over her koorime friend full-time.  
  
We can't afford to lose Yukina too, not after what happened to Hiei. Besides, she's already practically my sister-in-law, if that big-oaf Kuwabara doesn't mangle his relationship with her like he seems to do with every thing else…  
  
She brought a cigarette to her mouth and rummaged her pockets for her favorite lighter. She stared at the gold-plated lighter, her gaze focused on the initials etched at the side. Five years… And she still does not understand the reason why he let his life end like that. Maybe that was the reason why she decided to study psychology. To find an answer to the question that has been bugging her mind for five whole years. And I still haven't found a clue why he did that… I guess I'll never truly understand fully. She sighed again silently, what a waste…  
  
She absently lit the cigar, took in a drag, opened her suitcase, and looked for the folder containing her patient's medical files.  
  
Opening the file, she read… Yoruno Heishi. Just turned 19. Male. Blood type: A. Physical conditions, normal. There certainly seems to be nothing wrong with the guy. I wonder why the admin's worrying their butt trying to help him if it's just a minor case of amnesia bothering him… Himoto-sensei didn't say anything urgent… so why the hell do I have to go to him just to see if he's ok?  
  
She really regretted the time spent away from her friend. I wonder how we could help Yukina-chan… Though I think she's guessed already that Hiei was her brother… she still keeps on insisting her brother's really not dead yet.  
  
Stupid fool… she thought, thinking of Hiei. Why'd he have to be so stubborn with us not telling Yukina they're twins… now it's too late.  
  
A whistle.  
  
She felt the train slowly stop, easing into the platform constructed for its passengers' unloading. Here already? That was fast…  
  
She hurriedly put back Heishi's files into her suitcase and stood up along with her fellow passengers and walked out of the train cabin into the platform.  
  
"Dr. Kazuma?"  
  
She glanced up to see a uniformed chauffeur looking at her questioningly. "Yes?"  
  
"I am the Yoruno-shi driver, Kakusu Hebi. Yoruno-sama sent me here to meet you so you wouldn't be inconvenienced further in going to the mansion."  
  
Mansion? "Uh, ok."  
  
"Do you have any bags with you, Dr. Kazuma?"  
  
"Bags? Oh, no. I'm not bringing any other than this." She pointed to her suitcase.  
  
"Then shall we go, Doctor?"  
  
"Sure, sure. Lead the way."  
  
Kakusu-san led her to a sleek, black Mercedes with tinted windows. He opened the door for her, waited for her to get settled in her seat, then said, "It will be quite a long ride to the Yoruno household, Dr. Kazuma. So please make yourself as comfortable as you can."  
  
Shizuru grunted an assent. Jeez, he's so darn formal. I wonder what type of people the Yoruno-shi are, hiring a person like this…  
  
The drive took almost two hours due to the heavy traffic. Shizuru wanted to smoke but considered not stinking up the car after the surreptitious glance Kakusu-san gave her when she took out her cigarette pack and lighter.  
  
When they turned into a graveled side road near the outskirts of the city, Shizuru sat up, becoming alert. Where is he taking me?  
  
A few minutes later, all she could do was gawk at the house which driveway they were now going into.  
  
From the automated iron gates, the car had to go through a driveway that was a whole kilometer away from the front door. Driving through a lush crop of evergreen plants, Shizuru rolled down the car window nearest her and stared at the house.  
  
It was huge.  
  
Situated on top of a hill, the whole structure was shaped like a square with one side open. That open side held a magnificent water garden where the driveway circulated through a small but clear pool.  
  
He wasn't joking… It really is a mansion. No… The car coming nearer, she noticed that the main building, the one in the middle had the same foundations as those of feudal palaces of a time long over in Japan and the two other buildings at its side looked newer, more modern though no less in grandeur. It isn't a mansion, it's a palace… or once was…  
  
Gods, these guys must be loaded. No wonder Himoto-sensei insisted I see their son; these guys must be shareholders in the Institute or something…  
  
The car parked in front of the center building that had a short stairway leading to two massive oaken doors that swung inwards when the car pulled to a stop revealing a lone figure standing inside.  
  
This person confidently strode down the stairs, opened the car door for her, bowed, and said with a weird accent, "Welcome to the Yoruno mansion Dr. Kazuma. We trust the ride here was not too taxing for you. Yoruno- sama had been waiting for you the whole afternoon. If you will just follow me please…"  
  
"Uh, sure sir."  
  
He smiled at her, took her suitcase, and indicated the way. "Please don't call me sir. I am but a loyal servant to the Yoruno-shi. Just call me by my name, Chugi-san. Chugi Nayujin."  
  
Chugi Nayujin. Loyal friend. A bit stiff, but infinitely better than the chauffeur. I guess he's the butler…  
  
Chugi-san led her through a well-lit hallway to an impressive indoor garden. Once there, he stopped at the door and announced her name in a booming voice. "Dr. Shizuru Kazuma has arrived, Yoruno-sama."  
  
"Ah, yes. Thank you Chugi-san. That will be all." A male voice ringing with authority said. Following the voice's direction, Shizuru saw a dignified looking man of maybe about fifty standing behind and pouring a cup of steaming tea to a handsome woman of about the same age.  
  
"Oh wait, not yet… will you please tell Heishi to come in here, Chugi-san, if it isn't too much bother…" said the woman.  
  
She's all velvet while he's steel. These two must be the Yorunos. Then remembering her patient's picture on the file, he certainly looks like a lot like Heishi, only older.  
  
"Of course not Higure-sama. I will tell Heishi-sama to come as soon as possible." Chugi-san said with a bow.  
  
"Thank you, old friend. You may go." She told the old servant with a smile.  
  
With another bow, the butler left, leaving Shiruzu to the couple.  
  
"Welcome to our home, Dr. Kazuma." Higure turned her smile at her. "We have been waiting for you. Please sit down. I am Higure, Heishi's mother. But I think you've guessed that already, ne Doctor…"  
  
"Please call me Shizuru. Kazuma Shizuru." Shizuru said, then bowed to her and sat down.  
  
"And this rude man is my husband, Kenji." Turning to her husband, "Ken- chan, do quit scowling and sit down. Better yet, pour our guest some tea."  
  
"Gomen ne Doctor…" Kenji said, his scowl fading into a slight smile.  
  
"Shizuru please. I'm not really used to being called a doctor yet." She explained.  
  
"My apologies Shizuru-san for being a bit brusque. I was just surprised that Himoto-san would recommend us so young a…"  
  
Shizuru smiled slightly. She's been through this before. "Oh, I understand what you mean, sir. Seems that everyone I am assigned to get surprised whenever they see how young I am. You need not worry sir, your son would be in safe hands. I wouldn't…"  
  
"Oh no…" Kenji chuckled half-heartedly. "I did not mean to question your credentials, I was just surprised at how young you are. What I meant was, you seem to be…"  
  
"Do forgive my husband. He always gets his tongue tied up whenever he sees a beautiful young lady like you, Shizuru-san." Higure chided. "Ken-chan, sit down and quit looming over us."  
  
"Who's looming? I do not loom." He said defensively, scowl back in place while standing over his wife's now grinning face.  
  
Higure looked at him from up and down, eyebrows arching up, grin becoming a lopsided smirk.  
  
"What are you looking at me like that for, woman?!" Kenji said, voice rising up a notch with each word.  
  
Shizuru could not help but smile. For all their money and their servants' attitude towards them, they aren't as stuck up as I thought they'd be. They're actually cute together. They kinda remind me of Yusuke and Keiko too.  
  
Her smile turned to a full-fledged grin when she remembered her two friends' relationship. Those two fought each other like cats and dogs, though Yusuke keeps on losing the match. For all the power he has, that guy can't seem to defend himself completely whenever it's Keiko he's arguing with…  
  
I guess these two are like them too. She thought as she watched the elder couple's exchange. They really did sound much like Yusuke and Keiko.  
  
"Ahem."  
  
The three grown ups turned to the garden door to see a young man awkwardly staring at them.  
  
"Son! What took you so long?" Kenji boomed, but his eyes shone with something like gratitude at his son's timely arrival.  
  
"Humph! Don't take it out on Hei-chan, dear. We'll continue this later."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Heishi… your doctor's here." Higure pointed at Shizuru. "Isn't she lovely, son? Your dad seems to think so…"  
  
"Higure…" Kenji said stressing each syllable of his wife's name in a threatening voice which his wife ignored.  
  
"Well, what are you waiting for, Heishi? Come here and introduce yourself. Don't be rude like your father…"  
  
A 'hn' came from Kenji which Higure smiled at.  
  
1.1.1.1.2 Yep, definitely like Yusuke and Keiko…  
  
"Ah, hello, Kazuma-uh-sensei. I ah…" he bowed.  
  
"See what traits my poor son gets from you?" Higure elbowed her husband.  
  
Shizuru smiled and bowed to Heishi. "Please, just call me Shizuru. My age isn't as far off from yours anyway. Besides, you're about the same age as my little brother is."  
  
She couldn't help but grin at that, thinking about Kuwabara. Little? That big oaf? She chuckled.  
  
"Ah, hajimemashite, Shizuru-san. Watashi no namae wa…" he hesitated and she noticed a slight frown, "Yoruno Heishi desu. Dozo yoroshiku." He bowed again after finishing.  
  
He's better looking in person… but he's so polite. I wonder why he hesitated before saying his name. It's as though he's not that familiar with it yet and doesn't want to be.  
  
"Dozo, Yoruno-san." She bowed more formally this time. "May I call you Heishi-san, instead?"  
  
"Sure," He shrugged. "That as good as any, I guess." He continued on sourly.  
  
Shizuru looked at him curiously. So it is true, what Himoto-sensei said. He doesn't want to acknowledge who he is. She directed a questioning glance at Heishi's parents. His father was yet again frowning, though this time, it wasn't anymore directed at his wife. Instead, Kenji had turned his gaze at his now blank-faced son. Higure was sadly shaking her head.  
  
"Yoruno-san, may I please ask for a private room where I could talk to your son without any intrusions…"  
  
"Of course, of course, Shizuru-san." Higure said still looking a bit sadly at her son. "The library would be perfect, I think. You wouldn't mind if they use your study, ne Ken-chan?"  
  
"Huh? Sure use it, I wouldn't be working there for some hours anyway…"  
  
"Alright. Please follow me." She told Shizuru.  
  
They filed out of the garden door, Heishi and his father trailing the two women.  
  
Shizuru heard Kenji telling his son, "You be polite to her son. None of your cool attitude now, you hear. She may be only a few years older than you, but she still deserves your respect, you understand?"  
  
And Heishi's only answer was a silent "Hn." It reminded Shizuru of Yukina's brother, Hiei.  
  
Of course Yukina never found out Hiei's the brother she had been looking for. Not until he died anyway. Botan and the others couldn't hide Hiei's fate from Yukina. With her feeling the pain her twin felt during his death and Hiei's sudden disappearance…  
  
Shizuru almost bumped Higure when the older woman suddenly stopped in front of a closed door.  
  
Reaching for the doorknob, Higure let Shizuru in, then, as she passed, silently whispering so that the two men didn't hear, "Please help my son. He hasn't been himself at all since the crash. I want my son back, Shizuru- san. Please get him back for me." Then she stepped back to also let Heishi in.  
  
Shizuru gave her a nod. I'll try my best. She silently promised Higure.  
  
With that, Higure closed the door leaving both Shizuru and Heishi alone.  
  
* * * * *  
  
to be continued…  
  
Disclaimers:  
  
As usual, we fanfic authors need to do this in order to not get lawsuits, ne? So here goes…  
  
Yuyu Hakusho, this great, great anime, its plot and characters belong to Y.Togashi and not to me.  
  
However, in the course of writing this story, I have created my own characters. Please inform me if and when you, the reader, would like to use the characters I created.  
  
Alright. That's that. On to the next chapter!!! 


	6. Chapter 5

1.1.1.1 5  
  
Heishi sat himself on the soft cushioned chair near his father's desk and waited for the doctor to start the conversation.  
  
This was only the second time that he came to this room – as he remembers. The first was when his father had him wait here to meet the doctor who was in charge of him after the accident. Dr. Himoto, yes that was his name. The old man was the Yoruno family's doctor, he learned that from his mother just before he met the man himself. He didn't care. So long as he wasn't going to die because of the old man's ministrations, he was willing – however reluctantly – to have his self examined. He felt the same way with Shizuru.  
  
The first time he came into this room he took an immediate dislike of its scent. It wasn't pleasant being in here. The room smelled of something old, musty and rotting. Maybe that was because of the many leather-bound books that lined the shelved walls of the room. Or maybe the stuffed hide of a horned moose's head hanging in the ceiling or the well-oiled collection of guns and rifles and the similarly well-kept katanas that adorned another wall. Even the pastel painting of a landscape located behind his father's desk added to the distastefulness. All in all, he disliked the room's atmosphere and could not understand how his father could stand inhaling the combined aromas of the room while spending hours staying inside with the door and window locked up shut.  
  
The only thing that kept him inside the room now was one of the swords hanging on the wall. It seemed to call to him. He could not stop his gaze from drifting towards it for some matter. It wasn't like it was distinctly singled out from the others, in fact, the only thing different about it was the emblem marked in its hilt. Seemingly embossed in the silver-colored metal was a starburst. But other swords had their own designs and symbols too though, for some unknown reason, this particular sword called to him.  
  
He watched as Shizuru turned towards a similar chair opposite his and sat on it. She was also examining him silently, showing nothing of her thoughts.  
  
Light brown hair in a soft ponytail, gold-rimmed eyeglasses, wearing a tan striped suit without the coat, nothing to indicate anything that should be familiar about her, and yet… She really did look familiar. It was as though he had seen her before this afternoon.  
  
She suddenly tilted her head and asked, "You done staring yet?"  
  
Eyes going wide, he flushed in sudden embarrassment. Bakero. He had been staring. "Gomen…"  
  
"Nah… daijoubu. Could we start now?"  
  
"Hai, onegai shimasu…" he grumbled.  
  
Smiling, she rummaged into her suitcase, pulled out a folder, and leafed through the papers inside.  
  
"Ok… I'm going to ask you some questions and all you have to do is answer them as truthfully as you can." She looked up and silently admonished, "You don't have to hide what you really feel with me Heishi-san. Whatever you say is not going out of this room. It'll just be us two who'll know what you said in here, so you don't need to be scared or anything, got that?"  
  
"I'm not scared."  
  
"Good."  
  
"It's just that nobody in this house wants to listen to me. They all think I'm just being stubborn or something…"  
  
She looked up at him, gazing into his eyes, "I'm listening."  
  
Silence for a while.  
  
Then he nodded.  
  
"So… what's been bothering you?"  
  
He looked at her intently, considering whether he should trust her or not, then hesitatingly muttered, "I can't remember who I am. I don't remember being Heishi."  
  
He readied himself to be told that he was Yoruno Heishi like he was told by Dr. Himoto, but was surprised when all she said was, "Uhhuh… so… who do you think you are besides being Heishi?"  
  
"I don't know. It just seems that…"  
  
"That what?"  
  
"I get flashes of memory sometimes." He continued on reluctantly. "When I see something that seems familiar," …like you… "I seem to remember things. Things and people. Though I can't make out the people's faces well. They're all mucked up. And sometimes," He added frustratingly, "I know I just remembered something important, then it just gets blocked up and I can't recall what it was anymore."  
  
He watched as she nodded then searched through her pockets and brought out a pack of cigarettes. She smiled. "Mind if I smoke?"  
  
There really was something familiar about her… something his mind couldn't quite grasp, something tugging at the back of his brain. He knew who she was. Somehow, when he looked at her an image of a tall gangly orange- haired young man presented itself in his mind. A young man he grudgingly respected.  
  
"Uh, no. Go on ahead." It won't make any difference in the room's odor anyway. I bet Kenj– no… He gave a slight frown. Otousan… already smoked hundreds of cigars in this place. He blinked. That word. Otousan. Father. It was an unfamiliar word. A word he felt he seldom used before.  
  
"Want one?" She offered an open pack of cigarettes to him and waited.  
  
He stared at her outstretched hand and the pack she held as intently as he would a snake about to bite.  
  
Suddenly, from out of nowhere, something clicked in his head. A remembered image of a younger Shizuru appeared in his mind, superimposed with her body now. Both, past and present Shizurus were holding a cigarette pack towards him in the exact same manner. The same hand outstretched, same tilt in the head, a cigarette held between her teeth.  
  
'Hiei-kun, you want to try one?' he remembered the younger image asking him. And he being curious, took one from her pack and had her light it for him, and at the last the sound of his coughing and his friends' laughter at the background, and Shizuru's hand patting him on the shoulder saying, 'Hiei-kun, gomen ne… Daijoubu desu ka? Hiei-…'  
  
"What is it?" She moved and the image of the younger Shizuru was lost. "What's the matter?"  
  
"I… I think I just remembered something."  
  
"Can you tell me what?" Removing the cigarette from between her teeth.  
  
"I think I know my name now." But that couldn't be… how could I be named after a mountain? Why would my parents name me after a mountain?  
  
"What is it?" she asked excitedly.  
  
"Huh? Oh. I know it's ridiculous… but, have I met you before Shizuru-san?"  
  
"I don't think so." Shaking her head, "I haven't seen you before today. Why do you ask?"  
  
Hiei… is that really my name? It sounds right… "Because I now remember why I don't like the smell of smoke."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
He noticed her confused look and tried to explain. "I remembered…" He stopped.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You… you were younger then… I was sitting by a window looking out and the others were all playing cards when you came near and offered me a cigarette."  
  
"I did?" She gave him an incredulous look, "That's impossible…"  
  
"No… it was you! I was curious about what smoking was like and so I took one from the pack you were offering and had you light it, and the smoke went down the wrong way and I coughed and coughed…" he rambled on, getting exited because for the first time nothing was blocking his way to remembering this particular memory. "And all the others in the room were laughing, and you were the only one not laughing at me, but you kept calling me Hiei instead of Hei-…"  
  
"Hiei?!"  
  
"What?" He looked up confused.  
  
"You said Hiei…?"  
  
"Hai. You called me that. I distinctly remember you calling me that."  
  
"Hiei?"  
  
"Yes!" He said exasperated with the response he was getting from her.  
  
"Demo…"  
  
"What?"  
  
"But… he's dead."  
  
"Nani?!"  
  
"Hiei is dead, Heishi. Koen… um… his friends found his body some weeks ago."  
  
"But that couldn't be. You called me Hiei."  
  
"Heishi-…" She started shaking her head vehemently.  
  
"Quit calling me that!" He shouted at her.  
  
She closed her mouth with a snap. Avoided looking at his direction and slowly stood up and looked out the locked glass of the window.  
  
A period of uncomfortable silence passed with him glaring at the floor and Shizuru with her back half-turned towards him half to the window. Then he heard a silent sniff.  
  
Was she crying? He peered towards her direction and saw something glitter on her chin. Oh great… I made her cry…  
  
Conspicuously trying hard not to feel guilty but actually feeling like that for shouting at her, he mumbled, "I'm sorry I snapped."  
  
"No. No. You needn't be sorry at all." She answered after some time, impatiently wiping her chin with the back of her long sleeved hand. "I told you to trust me with the truth and now this… It's just that, I… I guess I'm under shock," she laughed to herself.  
  
"Hn." He grunted with a slight smirk lifting the corners of his lips.  
  
She smiled. "You know, if I didn't know better, I'd have believed you. You do remind me of Hiei-kun."  
  
"I am Hiei," he stubbornly insisted. I know it. The name feels right to me.  
  
She shook her head yet again at this, which made him heatedly burst out, "I don't need you to accept me. I just want to remember who I am.  
  
"But…"  
  
"All I'm asking you now is to at least do your job as a doctor and help me remember." He disliked talking to these stupid ningens and trying to explain himself. They seldom understood what he wanted to say anyway, so what was the use? But if he had to, he will, just to get his memory back. "I hate not knowing." It's been eating at me for these past weeks. "I don't enjoy badgering people but if I must do that to you so that I could just get descent answers, then I will."  
  
"Heishi-…," his glare stopped her short, "ok, ok… Hiei-kun."  
  
He nodded satisfactorily. "Hn."  
  
"But I still don't think…"  
  
"Alright, let's just play with the idea that I am Hiei, if your puny ningen mind can't accept it as fact!" He said condescendingly.  
  
She looked at him askance. "I…," she started saying.  
  
He pursed his lips together and dragged out, "Please… just this once. Do me a favor and answer my questions." He hated pleading. For him it was a sign of weakness. "I just need to know. You promised to listen."  
  
She studied him intently, then, "I never did hear Hiei-kun say please without cringing," she gave him a teasing smile.  
  
"Hn,"  
  
"It's just that… when you mentioned Hiei's name, I remembered what happened to Yukina-chan…"  
  
"Who's Yukina?"  
  
Her smile turned sad, "Hiei's sister. Twin sister."  
  
He murmured, "I have a twin sister?" I… can't remember who she is… but why do I suddenly feel ashamed about myself? Wait… "What do you mean? What happened to her?"  
  
Hesitatingly, she whispered haltingly, "Yukina-chan… tried to…"  
  
"What?" he urged her on.  
  
"She… she tried to kill herself."  
  
He looked at her incredulously.  
  
Shizuru then explained what she understood about Yukina's bond with Hiei, and what happened at Genkai's temple as she had been visiting Yukina and Genkai-sensei along with Keiko and Kuwabara. It was at that day that Yukina felt something wrong coming from the bond she shared with her brother.  
  
Nearly a week after that incident, Botan came rushing in, looking for Genkai-sensei. Nearly hysterical, she told the Sensei about the news that Hiei's body was found and he was dead.  
  
Yukina who was then only half sane after what she felt from her twin, overheard the news, affirmed her long founded suspicions about Hiei being the brother she had been looking for, and tried to kill herself with an ice youkai power-generated knife. Kuwabara, who was then looking for her, found her near the copse of trees and flowers she so loved to tend. The place was wholly destroyed by ice. He found Yukina holding a glowing knife in one hand, kneeling on the ground, and eyes glazed blank with grief. He carefully took the ice knife away from her numb hands, and carefully lifted her in his arms and carried her back towards the temple for Genkai to examine.  
  
Since then, Yukina's been taken by bouts of fever. She had already woken up before but was still too weak to even stand from her sickbed because of the fevers. Though she has had lucid moments when the fever seems to have been broken, she seldom spoke to anybody, not even Kuwabara who kept to her side all the time and he never left her alone, always talking to her in long monologues, assuring her that everything will be all right.  
  
He shook his head bewilderedly. Who were Genkai-sensei, Botan, and Kuwabara? Youkai? Where in heaven's name did she get a knife made of ice? Something Shizuru said hit him just then, she wasn't sure I was her brother? What the bloody hell does that mean? What old suspicions?  
  
"Why was she not sure that I was her brother?"  
  
Shizuru just looked at him, and looked and looked, till she blandly asked, "You still don't remember why?"  
  
"No. Do you think I'd ask you if I've known?" What reason would I have to hide myself from my twin sister?  
  
"I can't answer that for you."  
  
"Why?" he demanded.  
  
"Because I myself do not understand Hiei-kun's reasons."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Yukina had been looking for her brother for so many years."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"She told me that she and her brother had been separated since birth. I didn't understand the exact reason why… all I know is that Hiei-kun threatened everyone he knew who knows about his real relationship with Yukina-chan…"  
  
"I am Hiei. Quit talking as though you're referring to another person."  
  
"But Hei-… erm… but you don't look anything like him."  
  
"What are you saying?" He frowned.  
  
"Don't you get it? They found Hiei-kun's body. He's dead. You couldn't possibly be Hiei. Your coloring may be almost the same, and I admit, some of your mannerisms may be alike but, we have Hiei's body…," she trailed off, surprised at something.  
  
He tried not to squirm when she suddenly went to where he was sitting, took his face in her hands, and just looked at him. Actually, she was more like peering into him, like she was trying to see inside his eyes. She squinted and just examined him so closely, like she was trying to get a peek at his soul. Then she gasped, slowly shook her head disbelievingly, "It couldn't be…"  
  
Shaking his head off her hands, he inquired, "What was that for!?" And growled his disgust when she seemed to not have heard him. Shizuru was still mumbling something under her breath, which was too softly spoken for him to understand. She was staring at him blankly, like she was deliberating about something and her mind was too occupied for anything else. Ningen no baka. "Hn."  
  
* * *  
  
Shizuru was still looking at Heishi… No, I must call him Hiei. But she still couldn't believe what her other senses were telling her.  
  
Botan and Genkai-sensei had repeatedly told her that she had a potentially strong psychic ability. Maybe even stronger than that of her brother's. She was naturally observant and since a child, was attuned to things that are supernatural. She didn't feel too much shock when Kuwabara first introduced Kurama-kun and Hiei-kun to her at the Tournament. She knew they were different, they felt different, a mysterious aura surrounded those two, and especially Hiei who she later learned was not even partly human at all unlike Kurama was.  
  
Botan said they found Hiei's body… She said body… And she was so hysterical that day. That isn't the way Botan is when it comes to death. From what I understand, she's the goddess of death… or something near that… she knows when somebody's gonna die. It's her job to know that. But why was she so hysterical that day…? Something tickled at the back of her mind. Shizuru frowned inwardly, not seeing anything at all that was happening at the room. She was trying to remember what her friend told the Genkai-sensei that day when Yukina tried to kill herself.  
  
'Oi, Botan-chan! Ohayo…' She greeted when Botan came hurrying up the temple steps. She was surprised when she saw Botan's face, her eyes were red and puffy, in short… she's been crying. 'What is it?!' She asked, now alarmed.  
  
'I need to talk to Genkai.'  
  
'This way…' She was thinking that maybe something dire happened again to Koenma so Botan had to call up the help of the four Reikai Tantei.  
  
She led Botan to the back room looking out and leading to the garden where Genkai usually sat drinking her tea.  
  
'What happened Botan?' The sensei asked as Botan burst into the room before Shizuru even reached the door.  
  
Hurriedly, Botan exclaimed that, 'Genkai, Hiei's dead. We found his body two days ago. Reikai Forensics say he's been dead for a week… but his soul hadn't gone through us yet…'  
  
The rest of the conversation was lost to Shizuru as she felt Yukina coming up from behind her. She was then standing near the room's door and she heard Yukina gasp. She turned around and saw the distressed look on her friend's face right before Yukina twisted around to softly run towards the other direction. Yukina had looked as though her heart had been broken.  
  
She had forgotten about what Botan said about Hiei's soul not being in Reikai for her attention was caught by Yukina's plight. She knew what her friend was likely to do. So she tried finding the girl and instead encountered Kuwabara carrying an unconscious Yukina in. Her brother's usually lively face was stricken as he told her how he found Yukina.  
  
And now, here she was faced with this young man who insists that he was Hiei-kun. Who has Hiei's soul. Who was Hiei.  
  
Yes… he didn't look much like Hiei, but the physical appearance aside, everything about him suggested that he really was the fire demon.  
  
She didn't know what to do to help him. I need to talk to Genaki-sensei about this…  
  
* * * * *  
  
to be continued...  
  
Yu Yu Hakusho is a copyright of Yoshihiro Togashi / Shue Isha Fuji TV, Studio Pierrot. This fanfic is for non-commercial, entertainment purposes only.  
  
Yuyu characters are not mine, though I added some new characters in the plot. Hanno Mihari, the real Yoruno Heishi, Akari and several other minor characters are from my sick mind's conjuration. Hope you enjoyed the story ^_^ 


	7. Chapter 6

6  
  
  
  
Thirty minutes later, Heishi watched as Higure led Shizuru to the car that would return her to the city. He was standing near stair's foot watching as the car sped out the driveway.  
  
It was getting late already, he noted as he saw the sun slowly slip through the horizon's knife-edge.  
  
Shizuru had believed him. She knew who he was now. She knew his name. His real name. Though she told him not to tell anybody yet in fear that his former enemies would take advantage of his current state o get revenge. Enemies?!?!  
  
What she told him about what she knew about Hiei… about him, was incredible, though not entirely surprising.  
  
She told him that she knew that Hiei was not human. This explained why he felt so different. Why he couldn't relate to things as an ordinary ningen would. Why he keep on referring to other people as 'stupid ningens' as though he wasn't a human being himself.  
  
She explained his being a Reikai Tantei along with three other young men – her brother, Kuwabara, Yusuke, the team leader, and the half-ningen-half- kitsune Kurama.  
  
'A fox?' he asked incredulously. 'How can a human being be half-fox?'  
  
'From what I understand,' Shizuru tried to explain. 'Kurama was a kitsune thief before in the Makai…'  
  
'Makai?'  
  
'It's one of the three worlds or realm or something… All I know is that it's the world of demons… I really haven't quizzed my brother about it. I just know that he works for the Spirit world, Reikai as a detective of some sort.'  
  
'What's the third world?'  
  
'Why… Ningenkai of course… the human world, silly!'  
  
'Hn.'  
  
She had smiled then, and regrettably said, 'I have to go now Hiei-kun. It's getting late and I have to get back to Genkai's temple for Yukina…'  
  
'I'm going with you.'  
  
She just looked at him.  
  
'I have to see my sister.'  
  
'Your parents won't let you, not Heishi anyway.'  
  
'Then I'll tell them that…'  
  
'That what? That you're not their son? You know that they wouldn't believe you. Besides, if they learn that I let you think this way without correcting you, they'd never let me near you again whatever Himoto-sensei tells them about my credentials.'  
  
'But I want to see Yukina…'  
  
'Yukina won't go anywhere…'  
  
'Demo…'  
  
'Look here, Hiei-kun… they made me come here to examine you if you'll be fit to go to school already or not, right?'  
  
'Uhhuh… so…?' he grunted.  
  
'Well then, I'll tell them it'll be perfectly fine for you to go.'  
  
'So, how'll that help me other than make me go to some stupid ningen college?'  
  
'You'll definitely have more freedom on your own than being cooped up here, ne?'  
  
'Yeah…' That made him think. No Akari to bother him.  
  
'So, I'll give you my number so you could just cal me up so I can pick you up your place and I can take you to visit Yukina-chan.' She smilingly finished.  
  
'What do you mean, call you up?'  
  
'On the phone, Hiei-kun.'  
  
He must have given her such a puzzled expression that she then proceeded to explain about telephones.  
  
'Then why don't I just call up Yukina at Genkai's place?'  
  
'Genkai-sensei doesn't have a telephone in her house. It's too far away, and too much surrounded by forest land for telephone companies to reach it…'  
  
'Hn.'  
  
'Here,' she reached into her suitcase once more and pulled out a business card. She pointed to the list of numbers at the card's bottom and explained, 'you call me at these set of numbers, ok? Tell me where we can meet up so that I can take you to Yukina-chan.'  
  
'Alright.'  
  
'Don't lose the card, Hiei-kun.'  
  
He simply glared at her.  
  
'I have to go now.' She stood up and headed out the room's door.  
  
"Such a nice young woman, ne Heishi?"  
  
Kenji's mildly amused tone brought him out of his reverie.  
  
He twisted around to find his father smiling amusingly at him and at the now dwindling figure of the black car.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Better not let Mihari know you've been cooped up in a room alone for almost an hour with a beautiful young woman, son… she might just do something drastic about it."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Better not let Akari know too, for that matter, she'll just tell Mihari… you know how women are," Kenji slapped his son's back chuckling at the bewildered expression that must be plastered on his face.  
  
"Stupid ningen." He mumbled.  
  
Kenji did not hear him say so for he had walked off towards Higure who was then climbing the short set of stairs leading to the front door.  
  
He heard Kenji ask, "Well, dear… should we tell him already?"  
  
Higure looked at his direction, waved, smiled, and turned once again to her husband asking, "Why not, Ken-chan?"  
  
Arm in arm, the couple walked to where he was, and stopping near him, Kenji seriously said, "We need to talk with you son."  
  
He looked them up and smirked, "You're already doing so."  
  
Kenji's eyebrows lifted to his hairline while Higure chortled.  
  
"Well, we certainly are in a good mood today, huh?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
Higure was still smiling.  
  
"I shudder to wonder what it is the you and the good doctor talked about for a whole hour…"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Ken-chan! Don't give the boy ideas…"  
  
"Well, anyway, you're to pack some stuff for tomorrow, Heishi." His father informed him.  
  
"What for?"  
  
"Kazuma-san told us that it'd be alright for you to continue your studies." Higure explained.  
  
"So, your mother and I had decided that there's no use for you to stay grounded in the house…" Kenji continued on.  
  
"So what are you saying?"  
  
"Tomorrow afternoon, Chugi-san will escort you to the flat we had him rent out for you."  
  
"Flat?"  
  
"It's where you're going to stay for the days that you're supposed to go to college, Hei-chan." Higure smiled. "Our house is too far a ride to the city, so we had Chugi-san look for a place for you to stay in near the school."  
  
"And you're to go there tomorrow."  
  
"You needn't worry, son. You won't be alone there. You'll have a new flat mate too."  
  
"Yes, and Chugi-san says he's a very thoughtful young man, too."  
  
He looked at them both. "Alright."  
  
They both looked surprised when he didn't say anything more.  
  
* * *  
  
The next afternoon, Kurama lay staring at the white paint-coated ceiling of his bedroom in his apartment flat in downtown Kyoto. A deafening silence filled the place; the only sound was the ticking of a wall clock and the silent sound of his breathing.  
  
His mind, unfortunately, was a quagmire of memories.  
  
He knew that he hadn't been his usual self since ten days ago when Botan came and told him about Hiei's death and the summons to come to Genkai's temple, which he refused. Botan had implored him to come with her for Yusuke and the others were all waiting for him, but he just couldn't face the thought of meeting with those guys yet. They'd remind him too much of his best friend. Of the friend he wasn't able to help. Who died, more or less, alone somewhere, on some god-awful place. Of Hiei. Alone.  
  
It was just too soon for Hiei to die. He hadn't envisioned his friend's life passing away so rapidly. It was too soon. He still had so many things to tell him.  
  
A dull ache that was his heart throbbed inside his chest, making him clench both fists tight.  
  
Disgusted with himself, he turned over and saw the only picture he had of his friend. It was the picture they took during the first stages of the Dark Tournament. It was a picture of the four Reikai Tantei with Keiko and Botan. Yusuke was giving the camera a thumbs-up sign; Kuwabara who stood at the back was grinning so widely that even his molars could be seen; and Hiei… Hiei was his usual self, even on film. Aloof. He wasn't even looking at the camera. He fondly remembered Yusuke and himself trying to persuade an irritated Hiei to join them in the picture. Only the threat that they would tell Yukina that Hiei was her brother worked. Hiei grudgingly stood beside him while they had the shot taken by a complaining Koenma who wanted to be in the picture too.  
  
But all of that was gone. His friend will never make any more new memories with any of them. With him.  
  
He stared at Hiei's face in the picture, his eyes glazing over, remembering…  
  
After leaving Botan up at the school's roof, he wandered around town aimlessly for an hour. No one, not even one of Reina's cronies, troubled him that day. One glimpse at the expression in his face warded off any one who thought of having a conversation with him.  
  
He plodded on, uncaring, onto the human traffic on the streets and sidewalks of Kyoto and at one point looked up at the sound of a falcon's ear-piercing cry. The falcon circled the sky overhead, once again repeating its cry.  
  
"Hey Buddy!! Move out of the fucking way!"  
  
He suddenly realized that he was alone in the middle of the street. Alone with the speeding cars zooming either to his left or right. K'so!  
  
He offered an apology to the man who sat at the driver's seat of a black Mercedes glaring at him through rolled-down tinted windows and hastily crossed to the other side of the street.  
  
"Bakero!" He heard the man say as he drove away.  
  
When he looked up again, the falcon was nowhere in sight. Besides, it was already decidedly dark, so he decided it was time for him to go back his apartment flat.  
  
While still opening the front door, he heard the phone ringing from inside, he hurriedly went in and answered it. It was his mother. Though he unconsciously sensed some strain in her voice, it did not register in his mind.  
  
She wanted to know if he was coming home to visit this weekend so she could plan what to cook for him. Ever since the semester started, he had regularly been visiting their home in Tokyo during weekends only. One time, he wasn't able to go because of the workload he got from school and was unable to inform his mother that he wasn't coming. She got worried needlessly for him and since then, she made a habit of calling him up during the school week's end and ask him whether they should expect him home or not. And every time he goes home, his mother always has a special dinner ready for him with all of favorite foods piping hot on the well- laden table.  
  
He considered whether it'd be a good idea to go home or not and had decided not to when his mother suddenly told him that his stepfather wanted to talk with him.  
  
After the usual greetings and questions about his condition and school, his stepfather delivered to him another bad news. His stepbrother, the younger Shuuichi, was in the hospital.  
  
Coming home from school early that afternoon, his brother got hit by a car while crossing the street. Shuuichi was badly hurt, so the dean of the school insisted he be brought to the hospital immediately. There, the doctors found out that he had a few broken bones in his ribcage, so as with his lower right arm and foot which left him as a veritable bundle of bandages. Luckily, he suffered no concussions.  
  
The trouble was, his hospitalization would drain a rather large amount on the family's already strained funds. That was why his stepfather would be unable to send him the money for the rent for the next few months. He was asking his stepson if he could talk to his landlord about this.  
  
Kurama sighed and said, "Why don't I just move out here and find a cheaper place then?"  
  
"No, no son. This will only be for a time. If you could just talk to Jinno-san…"  
  
"Then I'll just find a flat mate."  
  
"Hmm… that's a good idea. But it depends on you, Shuuichi. It's your call, son."  
  
"I'll think about it."  
  
Silence.  
  
"So… are you coming home this weekend?"  
  
"Um."  
  
"Good. Good. I'll tell your mother then…"  
  
"Ok."  
  
"See you then, son."  
  
"Ja mata ne."  
  
"Bye."  
  
He hung up the phone, staring off into space.  
  
The next day after he had told Jinno-san , his landlord, about his situation and had asked whether it was alright for to look for a flat mate, he met a man who was looking for an apartment for his master's son as he was placing an ad about his flat in the billboard near the student services' office. The man, noticing his ad, asked about the location, price and accommodations of the place he was offering. Since his classes were over for the day, Kurama asked the man if he wanted to come with him and check the place out, which he did. He learned that the man's name was Chugi Nayujin. Chugi-san worked for a prominent family in Kyoto, a family named Yoruno. He told Kurama that his young master, Heishi, just got involved in a plane crash. That Heishi's father wanted to make sure that his son was not left entirely alone by himself, thus, Yoruno-sama, as Chugi- san called him, tasked their servant to find a suitable place for Heishi to live in while in Kyoto.  
  
After looking at the place and agreeing about the price, Chugi-san told Kurama – of course, needless to say, Kurama introduced himself as Minamino Shuuichi – that his young master would probably be coming by the end of the next week, which was the reason why after going home last weekend to visit his younger step-brother, Kurama opted to stay this weekend in Kyoto to help his new flat mate move in.  
  
He had been expecting Heishi to come since yesterday. It was Sunday now, already the afternoon. He was beginning to regret his decision not to go home for the weekend when the doorbell suddenly rang.  
  
* * * * *  
  
To be continued...  
  
Yu Yu Hakusho is a copyright of Yoshihiro Togashi / Shue Isha Fuji TV, Studio Pierrot. This fanfic is for non-commercial, entertainment purposes only.  
  
Yuyu characters are not mine, though I added some new characters in the plot. Hanno Mihari, the real Yoruno Heishi, Akari and several other minor characters are from my sick mind's conjuration. Hope you enjoyed the story ^_^ 


End file.
